


Kittypede

by universealterations (orphan_account)



Series: Domestic Kaneki With A Weird Cat [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, In which Kaneki takes in a cat, but its not a cat, first story yikes, so much cuteness tho, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/universealterations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's not a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittypede

Kaneki sighed as another crash came from his bedroom. No matter how hard he tried to proof his house there was always something to break, chew or scratch. Kaneki broke his stare away from his opened bedroom door and back to the book in his hands --it was getting to the good part-- and ignored the sound coming from his room. 

The pitter patter of little feet ran out from his room chasing after a ball of red yarn. Expertly capturing the fuzzy ball, the creature bit into yarn ignoring the dry taste it left on its tongue and kicked its back feet firmly into the ball, rocking its whole body as it did so. The sound of a page turning caught the little creatures attention as it turned to stare up at it's large human reading another paper stack instead of watching its success in capturing another troublesome prey. It huffed, angrily slamming its tail(s) on the wooden floor. The human noticeably flinched but didn't turn his attention to it. The little one was annoyed. How dare it's human ignore it! If it's human wants to play hard to get well then he'll just turn up the cuteness. 

Kaneki just wanted to get through this book, it was almost over. If only he could get through it, but his little pet wouldn't have it. Kaneki's leg was practically vibrating from the violent purring the creature was creating as it rubbed against his legs. How did he end up like this?

][

Well, Kaneki's not even sure why he took in this creature. One day on his way back from the bookstore he saw a box with _free_ written across the side and little whimpers heard from inside. When he looked inside he saw the vague shape of what he assumed to be a soaked cat --naturally it was the cliche rainy night when he discovered it-- and he felt so bad for the creature he decided to take it in. Unfortunately, he made many mistakes that night. 

1 ) He kept the squirming thing in his jacket until they got home and never looked at it before then, otherwise he might have passed it off to someone else who might know what to do. 

2 ) He had no idea what to do with a cat and doesn't own anything for a cat. It's not like he even has a can of tuna, why would he, he eats people. 

3 ) He's not sure he's even allowed a pet in the apartment. 

4 ) It turned out whatever he brought home was a little attention seeking menace that quickly attached itself to Kaneki so tight he wasn't able to pry it off. 

5 ) That was not a cat. 

As soon as Kaneki had gotten home the thing sprung out of his jacket and skittered away before he could even turn on the lights. He spent thirty minutes searching for the thing before he found it hiding underneath his couch. Perhaps it should've set off an alarm in his head when the thing looked at him with one glowing eye in the middle of the silhouette of its head. It took a little coaxing --and several painful bites-- to finally grab the thing and drag it out. It should've been surprising when Kaneki's hand brushed against something rigid and spiky, but he's too oblivious for that. 

So imagine his surprise when in his hands he held it. It was the size of a half grown cat but oddly humanoid. It had a white mess of hair atop its head and wore a little skin tight leather outfit --how the fuck?-- with shorts. Yet even more interesting was the pointed mask across its face that left its right --grey iris with white sclera-- eye visible and instead of where a normal left eye was located was the other part of the mask, its left eye was located in the middle of its face and the best part was the fact that the iris was bright red with a black sclera. But, oh it gets better, the cherry on top was the two giant centipede tails rippling out of its back. So even if the thing was cutely staring up at him with wide eyes, a teeny tongue hanging out and a tilted head; Kaneki screamed bloody murder --thank god the neighbors never reported that-- and accidentally dropped the thing. He jumped onto the couch as the thing ran underneath his coffee table with a growl. He thought for sure he was going into cardiac arrest. The next couple of hours were spent staying in that position, staring at each other; well, until Kaneki realized how dumb it was for him to forget he had his phone on him and could call Hide, since he always seems to know what to do. The phone only rang twice before Hide picked up. 

"Yo Kaneki?" Hide sounded like he was about to sleep, granted it wasn't normal for Kaneki to call this late at night.

"How do you get rid of an animal?" Kaneki desperately asked. There was silence on the other line for a moment.

"What?"

"How do you get an animal out of your house?" Hide yawned across the line, managing to irk Kaneki in his panicked state. This is a serious question, that needs to be taken seriously. 

"Kaneki, you okay? Should I come over." Kaneki paused and realized how weird it would be to explain to Hide he picked up a little mutated cat on his way home. Besides he doesn't want Hide to get hurt for his mistake. Kaneki sighed.

"No, I'm fine. I just accidentally let a cat into my house and I don't know how to get it out." Kaneki ignored Hide's giggles from the other side.

"Just open the door, man. The thing'll walk out itself." If only it were that easy.

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks Hide." They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Kaneki stared into the glowing red eye that never moved from him. He hesitantly stepped onto the ground. The thing growled. He paused before hesitantly side stepping to the door, luckily he didn't have to walk by the table to get to the door. The thing never stopped watching him as Kaneki reached the door and jerkily opened it. He stood there tensely waiting for the thing to move. It didn't. Maybe he just had to tell it to leave? Don't cats listen to the alpha or something? Or was that just dogs? He might as well try. He pointed outside.

"Out." He stated sternly, thanking himself for not allowing his voice to waver. The thing stared at him.

"Out." He said more forcefully. He didn't think it would actually work. Needless to say, he was surprised when the creature crawled out from under the coffee table and padded on all fours over to the door. It moved far more slowly than it did earlier almost like it was weighed down. It whimpered a little too, but it didn't seem hurt. Kaneki hid himself behind the door a little as the thing came closer and just when Kaneki thought he was in the clear and it had gone right, it went wrong (but when has anything ever gone right for Kaneki?) As soon as it was close enough the thing leaped forward, latching onto Kaneki's leg. He let out a yelp and tumbled backwards, accidentally slamming the door. He looked down at his leg to see the thing hugging him tightly staring up at him with large eyes and --oh god-- tears were welling up in its right eye. The poor thing was sniffling and shaking and Kaneki had never seen something so pitiful in his life. How could he throw out this creature now? What if it was lonely like he was? Kaneki bit his lip staring at the --surprisingly adorable-- thing. Well, it would be a hassle to open his door again and let all the cold air in...

][

"Shiro will you please let me finish my book." Kaneki groaned. Shiro backed off his legs and just when he thought he could read again Shiro jumped into his lap, landing directly on his crouch. Kaneki grunted, glaring down at the weird cat that now had its front paws (hands?) on his chest and looking up at him with a triumphant look and victorious smile. Kaneki sighed. There was no winning against this cute evil. He set his book down --to Shiro's delight-- and began petting it, while the cat thing let out thunderous purrs of content. He could always finish the book later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story & no real editing so I hope it's ok. I'll probs make this into a mini series of Kaneki & Kittypede living the domestic lifestyle


End file.
